


A Killer Pair

by elena0206



Series: Hannibal Advent 2015 [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Frottage, HannibalAdvent, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Smoking, Texting, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elena0206/pseuds/elena0206
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter are strangers meeting at a bar. Smoking, drinking, sexting – all kinds of sweet debauchery with just a faint trace of plot. </p><p>“Will Graham,” he replied, without taking his eyes off the other – off Hannibal.<br/>The man’s lips fixed into the hook of a smile, subtle enough to be obscene. “Let me buy you a drink before I take you home.”<br/>A clench, a stir, a feverish rush inside of Will’s abdomen, and he swallowed. “What makes you think I would go home with you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Born by popular demand after I posted [this](https://twitter.com/ElenaGabrielaC/status/676433086914121728) on Twitter. So here we go. I hope you'll enjoy it.

* * *

* * *

 

A typical lone wolf, smoking and drinking by himself at a bar. Half across the room, Will Graham was with a group of friends when he saw _him_. Lean body, neat hair, clean-shaven face, and his eyes – dark and deep and lazy. Staring at the older man almost obsessively, Will was distracted the whole evening, his mind filled with foggy what ifs and improbable scenarios, but maybe – just maybe – not _that_ improbable.  Jace Everett's “Bad Things _”_ was appropriately playing in the background, and he allowed the alcohol and smoke-filled air to intoxicate him, ordering drink after drink. Jack Rabbit Slim's was one of the places Will and his friends would regularly go to. Good music, good food, good drinks. And good company. Good _new_ company. Above all else, there was the air of novelty coming from the man’s meticulous neatness that felt so dangerously enticing to Will.

Brian was the first one to hit the nail on the head by saying what everyone else has been thinking, but avoided voicing it out loud. “You’ve been eye-fucking him the whole night,” he pointed out, rightfully so. Will’s staring was nothing if not intense.

“You guys need anything? Some snacks? A condom?” Jimmy jested, eliciting a collective chuckle from the others, except for Will.  

Will scowled and gulped his whiskey in one fell swoop. “To hell with all of you,” he said, with far less passion that his words were meant to convey.

“ _And to hell with good decisions_ ,” he told himself, getting up from his seat. His head felt light and dizzy as he strolled towards the stranger at the bar. The room was spinning around and he knew he wasn’t walking straight, but it didn’t matter because he couldn’t think straight either. He knew what he wanted and he also knew a few ways how to get it. How to get _him_.

“Hannibal,” the man introduced himself with a disconcerting lack of reluctance when Will sat down on the stool next to him.

Not once has he answered Will’s glances that night, but when he turned his face towards him and his eyes flashed with inviting and ablaze passion, Will knew he had noticed him too, and that he was waiting for him to make the first step.

“Will Graham,” he replied, without taking his eyes off the other – off _Hannibal_.

The man’s lips fixed into the hook of a smile, subtle enough to be obscene. “Let me buy you a drink before I take you home.”

A clench, a stir, a feverish rush inside of Will’s abdomen, and he swallowed. “What makes you think I would go home with you?”

Hannibal puffed softly and pulled his tobacco holder out. Solid, elegant, black leather. Will watched with mute fascination as the other’s fingers worked their way around the cigarette, rolling it up with trained precision, and then taking it to his lips and leaving a trail of saliva on the white paper. He didn’t quite realize, but Will licked his own lips too. Hannibal, on the other hand…

“I’ve seen you looking at me,” he began, snapping Will out of the trace-like state of contemplating Hannibal’s hands, his fingers, his lips, his jawline. “I’m old enough to tell when someone wants me. And you – you want me, don’t you?”

Taken aback by Hannibal’s question, Will didn’t answer at first. For some odd reason that he couldn’t comprehend anymore, he had imagined he’d be the one pulling the ropes, but Hannibal was already one step ahead.

“I don’t find you that interesting.” Even for Will, it sounded fake and forced and schooled. He _was_ interesting.

Hannibal nodded and decided to play along. “I’ll tell you what, we’re gonna play a game. Give me your number and if by the end of the night I don’t make you beg for me to take you home, I’ll never bother you again. But if I do…”

Will was listening carefully, his lips parted ever so slightly, and Hannibal took the time to enjoy the sight of his deliciously flushed face, contrasting with the blue of his eyes and the dark curls. He liked the fact that he had the courage to walk up to him so bluntly and didn’t back away. And he liked him. He liked the boy.

“If I do, you’ll meet me again a second time.”

Will’s pupils widened – a minute change that Hannibal caught. “Deal,” Will agreed, perhaps quicker than he should have, but his last drop of coherent reason vaporized when Hannibal bent closer to him and blew smoke in his face. He should have found that rude, vulgar even, but instead Will thought it was arousing. He breathed in the smell of smoke and beer and whiskey and lust as the grey and foggy cloud engulfed him. His legs felt weak, his eyes were burning. He could take Hannibal right then, right there. But a deal was a deal, and Will was curious to see which one of them would give in first.

They exchanged phone numbers and Will started walking away without saying another word, when Hannibal called him out, making him stop and turn around.

“And, Will? Let this be our little secret.”

Hannibal winked, and Will felt a lump in his throat and a warm shiver twirling around in his chest. He returned to his friends’ table and blurted out a half-convincing lie about how it was not going to work out.

“Too bad,” Beverly said. “You’d make a killer pair.”

Will shrugged, and barely managed to contain a grin, Hannibal’s smell still lingering on him. They moved on and didn’t discuss the topic anymore. Will’s friends were used to him being particularly picky about partners. What they didn’t know was that Hannibal was just to Will’s taste.

Not too long after, the first message from Hannibal came in, and Will checked his phone with eager interest.

It was almost Christmas, and Will has been single for a long time. Hannibal was wrapped up in a playfully alluring mystery. He looked good; he smelled good. His voice was deep, his hands strong, his lips enticing. _Hell_ , Will could enjoy their little game.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approximately 23 years later, I'm back with an update. Yay! I hope it was worth the wait. Enjoy!

All music and sounds blurred out for a moment as Will Graham focused on the bright screen of his phone when the messaged from Hannibal popped up. He read it once and a warm shiver stirred inside of him, clenching in his chest. He read it twice and a smug smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He read it three times. And then again once more, nodding his head slowly, savoring every letter typed out by fingers that had rolled up a cigarette with skillful delicacy just earlier. If he closed his eyes and swallowed, Will could still feel the bitterness of the smoke at the base of his tongue.

He suddenly felt the urge to light a cigarette himself, even though smoking was not one of his habits. But then again, responding to such salacious messages while being out with his friends was not one of his habits either. It was only occasional. And chance made Hannibal his texting partner on that particular occasion. Complaining was entirely out of question.

Beverly, Jimmy, and Brian continued to talk, but Will could only catch bits and pieces of their conversation, as he lowered his phone down on his lap and started typing out a response. Without hesitation, he pressed the button to send it, put his phone back on the table, and leaned back in his seat, waiting.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hannibal lifting the phone to read his message. He took a long drag on his cigarette making the glowing tip lighten up, his chest enlarging under the tight-fitting sweater, before his thumb started moving swiftly on the phone screen as he exhaled slowly, the smoke rolling out of his nose and mouth.

A waiter stopped by their table, blocking the view, and Will let out a little grunt of dissatisfaction. His friends were busy ordering something to eat and didn’t notice the short vibrations of Will’s phone when he received another message from Hannibal. He grabbed it quickly, with impatience, and unlocked the screen.

Beverly’s voice reached Will, suddenly loud and clear.

“For fuck’s sake, Will, are you with us?”

He blinked quickly a few times before being able to fully process what Beverly was asking him.

“Uh, yes. Yes. Sorry,” he apologized hastily and felt his throat dry and his face burning and his pants tightening over his groin and oh, God, yes – yes, he was naughty. And he loved being called naughty. And he loved being called names. And that stranger, _that damn stranger_ , seemed to know just how to incite desire in him.

Realizing the waiter and his friends were all staring at him, waiting for him to order, Will blurted out quickly, “Just a bottle of water, thanks.”

The waited nodded and smiled faintly, and then left their table, clearing the way for Will’s gaze to stumble across the empty seat on which Hannibal had been. He looked around, but couldn’t see the other man anywhere.

“Are you looking for someone?” Beverly asked.

“No, no,” Will replied, too fast for the sake of genuineness, waving his hand. “Just, just looking around.”

She nodded with a note of disapproval meant only for Will to catch. He might have fooled Jimmy and Brian, but Beverly knew him better than that. Even though he was the youngest one of them, Will was well past the point of needing a tutor. And yet, Beverly couldn’t help but feel protective of him. She had no problem with him meeting new people at bars, but the fact that he preferred to keep it hidden from them was slightly worrisome.

The waiter soon returned with Will’s bottle of water, and he took a big gulp, avoiding eye contact with Beverly. When he looked again, Hannibal was back on his seat as if he had never left. A new message followed soon after.

Smiling to himself, Will raised his head and suddenly felt himself engaging in his friends’ conversation. He wasn’t truly interested – in fact, he hasn’t interested _at all_ – but the thought playing innocent in front of them while secretly sending Hannibal suggestive photos and flirting with him was wildly exciting. Not that getting even more excited was needed, but it sure as hell as fun.

He was gleefully laughing at a joke Jimmy had just told when his hand reached under the table. He placed it over the warm bulge, painfully large under the rough fabric of his jeans. Discretely, trying to keep a neutral expression on his face, he groped it slightly and swallowed, managing to contain a soft moan from the new feeling of warmth and pressure.

Will saw Hannibal putting the phone in his jeans’ pocket and rising from his seat. He stubbed out a half-finished cigarette in the metal ashtray and started walking with slow and steady steps. A quick glance thrown over the shoulder was enough to make Will understand he was supposed to follow him. He wasn’t sure where or why, but he quickly got up and found himself wading through the crowd of people. The broad shoulders and leisurely, yet elegant gait made Hannibal easy to distinguish from other people, and Will followed his lead until he disappeared behind the gray bathroom door.

He stopped for a few seconds, taking deep breaths and trying to clear his foggy vision, and then it all suddenly became amusing: how he had known that bold and charming stranger for less than two hours, how they were ready to jump on each other from the very first moment, as if they were both consumed by a thirst they could quench only under each other’s touch, how they were playing around each other, provoking each other, waiting for the other to give in. For the life of him, Will couldn’t tell why, but it all felt terribly amusing, as if he found himself in the middle of an unfolding dream, surreal in its nature, but still believable. A small, breathy chuckle escaped from his parted lips and he pushed the bathroom door open and stumbled in.

The white bathroom lightbulbs were flickering uncomfortably, coating the plain blue tiles in their cold and ill-looking light. One of the small windows was open, allowing a gust of freezing air to whirl in, together with a few stray snowflakes and the city sounds, with car honks and dogs barking and loud voices, all mingled in a low and distant rumble.  It smelled of chlorine and cheap air freshener, a barren kind of cleanliness that made Will’s stomach clench in a cramped knot. He saw Hannibal washing his hands in the white sink at the distant end of the room, slow and deliberate.

For a brief second, Will felt a rush of embarrassment creeping up to his already pink cheeks. He thought that maybe he had misread Hannibal’s gesture and he wasn’t supposed to follow him, but when the sound of a flushing toiler came from one of the stalls, Will realized the mere reason Hannibal had ignored him was because they weren’t alone in the bathroom. He let out a little sigh of relief and understanding, his shoulders dropping in a more relaxed position, and leaned against the nearest wall.

He watched Hannibal dry his hands with a paper towel, his eyes travelling all over the other’s body, waiting for the third man to leave the bathroom.  As soon as the door had closed, Hannibal turned to Will – a sudden shift in his stance, suddenly all predatory and lustful – and Will could only gawk at him as the space between them became mere inches. Hannibal pressed both his palms flat against the wall, entrapping Will between his body and the cold tiles. He started kissing Will’s neck hungrily, trailing the skin with his lips and tongue, and Wil moaned softly, tugging at the other’s hair.  

“See what you’re doing to me?” Hannibal purred in Will’s ear, and grabbed his hand to place it over his crotch.

Under Hannibal’s firm touch, Will could feel the hard erection through the fabric of his trousers and before he could even fully realize what he was doing, he found himself slipping a leg between Hannibal’s and pressing upwards. Taken by surprise by the sudden shift in position and Will’s bold movement, Hannibal groaned against Will’s neck. The younger man was indeed very eager that night.

After a few moments of adjusting their position, they both found a steady and much-needed rhythm of rubbing their cocks against each other’s warm and firm thigh. Hannibal had one hand still pressed against the wall behind Will’s back, and the other digging into the flesh on Will’s hips, coordinating his movements, pulling him closer. Will was holding onto Hannibal’s shoulders, with nails firmly – almost painfully – fixed in and not ready to let go until both of them would have reached their release.

“I want you, Will. I need you now.”

The scorching air of Hannibal’s mouth tickled Will’s ear, making him shiver and chuckle breathlessly. They were both gasping and panting, moving their hips in haste and lewd jerks. The possibility of someone walking on them was only making Will feel more aroused, fueling his desire for the wicked and obscene.

“Hannibal–“he whispered with eyes half-closed as he reached a hectic speed and rhythm and his fingers dug harder into Hannibal’s shoulders.

Hannibal brought their damp and warm foreheads together and watched Will’s flushed face when he came, his cock throbbing on Hannibal’s thigh. Will let out a soft whimper of pleasure and bit his bottom lip. He pressed even harder between Hannibal’s legs until his body tensed up and he was taken over by his orgasm too, snarling against Will’s lips.

They spent a few moments standing still, with chests pressed together and their muscles slowly relaxing. Hannibal cupped Will’s face with both hands and kissed him softly, enjoying the sweetness of his lips. They started noticing the world around them again, and the cold wind blowing inside made them both shudder in their messy and sweaty embrace.

When someone walked in, they didn’t bother to pull away from each other. Instead, they lingered for a few more seconds, smiling onto their slow and lazy kiss.

“I want you to take me home,” Will whispered, leaning in on Hannibal. “Please.”

Hannibal’s lips curved into a victorious smile. “Your wish is my command.”

They walked out together, Hannibal placing his hand on Will’s waist, and ignored the spiteful comments the third man was muttering under his breath. Will felt light and relaxed, and couldn’t wait to see what else was in store for him once they would reach Hannibal’s place. He texted Beverly from the taxi they had stopped, letting her know that he was fine and that they shouldn’t worry about him.

On the back seat of the car, Will had his hand on the inside of Hannibal’s thigh, and Hannibal was nuzzling Will’s hair and placing soft kisses on his face and lips. When they eventually arrived, it didn’t take them long to pick up from where they had left earlier. They were already undressed when they reached Hannibal’s bedroom, between lips clashing and hands grabbing the other’s body.

* * *

 The lazy Saturday morning sun found Will and Hannibal embraced among the pillows and bed sheets. Hannibal was the first to wake up, and he started caressing Will’s back, watching goosebumps forming on his skin. Will moaned softly and mumbled something unintelligible, both a protest and a plead to continue. When he finally opened his eyes and rolled on his back, Hannibal promptly placed a quick kiss on his lips.

“I’m afraid I’ll have to leave early,” he announced and got up from bed.

Will grunted. “It’s Saturday.”

“It’s only one appointment I had to reschedule earlier this week.”

“On Saturday?”

“Indeed.”

Hannibal was browsing through his closet and Will puffed, letting his arm fall heavily on the pillow next to him.

“I thought we were going to have lunch out today.”

“We will,” Hannibal assured, pulling a suit and shirt out. “I’ll be back before noon.” He held up two different ties, asking for Will’s opinion on which one to wear.

“I loved last night,” Will confessed, while pointing at one of the ties. “We should do it again. I like that version of you.”

“The version of me that has rightfully won a second date with you?”

“Fair’s fair. Same place as yesterday?”

“How about I actually buy you a drink this time? I want to woo you properly.”

Will laughed softly and watched Hannibal getting dressed up.  “Seduce me, oh, you mysterious stranger,” he said in an overly dramatic voice.

Hannibal smiled knowingly and glanced at Will through the mirror in front of him. He finished arranging his tie knot and went over to Will to kiss him again. Lunchtime couldn’t come soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame it all on the Twitter people (you know who you are). I hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
